Eisuke Hondou
|image=Infobox - Eisuke Hondou.jpg |english name=Unknown |japanese name=本堂 瑛祐 |romanized name=Hondō Eisuke |other names=Clumsy Boy |age= 17 |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=O (Former) AB |occupation=Teitan High School Student (Former) |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Ethan Hondou (Father) Unnamed (Mother) Hidemi Hondou (Sister) |manga debut=Chapter 508 |anime debut=Episode 429 |keyhole number=Volume 49 |chapters=33 |episodes=27 |movies=0 |ovas=0 |specials=0 |openings=3 |closings=1 |japanese va=Junko Noda |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }} Eisuke Hondou (本堂 瑛祐, Hondō Eisuke), a Former Teitan High School Student, is a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Eisuke is the son and youngest child of Ethan Hondou and his wife. Eisuke lived with his mother, who worked as a housekeeper, unaware that his father was CIA-agent. His older sister Hidemi was in school abroad during that time, but came and visited during holidays, while his father lived and worked in Osaka and came by on New Year. Eisuke was very sick as a child and was very close with his sister, who always took him to the hospital. During those trip Hidemi told her brother that had a bloodtype that he could share with everyone. At some point during his childhood in Tokyo he became ill of leukemia and to treat him, Hidemi donated her own bone marrow to him. The operation was a success, but unknown to Eisuke his bloodtype changed from O to AB, because it was Hidemi's blood type and in such treatments the patient's bloodtype can change to the donor's bloodtype. After that his mother passed away due to illness, and Eisuke's father brought him to Osaka to live with him. There he was injured in an accident, and Hidemi was used as blood donor, which was possible, since the siblings now had same bloodtype. But after that surgery, Hidemi left and Eisuke lost contact with her. Soon after Eisuke's father left him in care with a friend to work undercover in the black organisation, but until his death he still had contact with his son and send him money. Appearance Eisuke has Black hair Personality Eisuke Hondou is rather clumsy and has extreme bad luck as he constantly bumps into or falls over something a number of times. Despite his clumsiness, he is shown to possess a sharp intellect and has keen talent for observation. Despite only have few clues to work with, he was able to track down his vanished sister to the Haido Central Hospital, where the FBI was keeping her under guard, and even manage penetrate the facility to confront Rena Mizunashi who really was his sister Hidemi before he was discovered by Conan. He was also able to figured out that Shinichi and Conan were the same person before even meeting Conan and managed to force to the truth out of him later. As a person, Eisuke is usually quite jovial and friendly, though very emotional at times in stressful situations he often lets his feelings get the better of him as when he mistakenly opened another customer's room, he saw what he mistook as two men kissing. Canon Plot Overview 'Kir Arc' Trivia *Eisuke Hondou's Family Name is derived from the Fictional MI6 Agent James Bond. **'"Hondou"' comes from "Bondo" (ボンド), the Japanese Pronounciation of Bond. *Eisuke Hondou is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hondou Family Category:Teitan High School Students